


Erotyczne fantazje 98

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 07:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19825252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 98

Ruby wsunęła swój długi język w wilgotną cipkę Weiss. Jej język powoli wchodził do wnętrza rozpalonej dziedziczki.

Liderka nie potrzebowała wiele czasu, żeby doprowadzić swoją partnerkę do orgazmu. Weiss wiła się na wszystkie strony z rozkoszy. Jej soki spryskały całą twarz młodszej łowczyni.


End file.
